Destined To Be
by storry-eyed
Summary: When Roxanne Weasley brings Lily Potter the latest news of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's ill-fated relationship, there's only one place Lily could ever think of running. Written for the Prompt of the Day on the Hogwarts Online forum.


**A/N: **Written for the Prompt of the Day on Howarts Online, _"Should we really be doing this?"_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP and I'm not making any money from this story.

* * *

Roxanne bursts into Lily's room in a whirlwind of scarves and short brown hair and sparkling eyes. She throws herself unceremoniously on Lily's bed and gets right in her face. "Did you hear the news!"

"What news?" Lily asks, pushing her cousin over and scooting back on the bed to avoid falling off. "When'd you dye your hair, by the way?"

"Oh," grins Roxanne, temporarily distracted from her breaking news item, "about a week ago. Dad went _crazy_, but there wasn't much he could do, 'cause it's permanent. I had it done professionally at a Muggle place in London. He'll get over it eventually. And Mum didn't mind."

"Really?" Lily says, sitting up and running her fingers through the strands in interest. "It's really soft."

"I know," Roxanne says impatiently, pushing Lily's hands off of her hair, "but that's not the point right now. You still haven't answered my question."

"No, I haven't heard any news," Lily says, going back to brushing and plaiting her own hair. "It's nine o'clock in the morning, for heaven's sake. What's happened that's so important?"

"Teddy broke up with Victoire," Roxanne announces dramatically, and jumps as the brush clatters to the floor.

"_What?_" Lily practically yells. "When? Why? Tell me _everything_ you know, right now!"

"Lils, calm down!" Roxanne says in alarm, because she knew her cousin would be interested in this but she didn't know Lily would be this _upset_. "Why do you care so much, anyway? You haven't even talked to him in two years!"

"That doesn't matter, Roxy, you don't understand!" Lily can't explain without giving everything away, and that might be disastrous right now. She talks a deep breath and tries to reign in her feelings long enough to hear what Roxanne has to say. "Just tell me what you know, please."

Roxanne doesn't look convinced, but she tells her. "It was yesterday. Apparently they were having dinner at a really fancy place because he wanted to break the news to her gently, but it sort of backfired. She thought that he was going to propose to her –"

Lily snorts. "As if."

Roxanne shoots her a look and resumes her story. "Anyway, that's what she thought, and when he – you know – told her he was leaving, she flipped out and got hysterical, and ran out of the restaurant to Apparate home, and so he followed her because he didn't want her to do something stupid, and then everyone over there started yelling at him, and now he's in hot water with everybody in the family. Don't look like that, Lily, he broke up with _Victoire Weasley_, what did you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know," she says scathingly, hurt and anger on Teddy's behalf and hope on her own starting to make themselves known through her astonishment, because even though she knew this would happen eventually she didn't think it would be quite like this. "A little concern for how _he _feels about it, maybe?"

"Lily, he left her, not the other way around. _He's_ the one who broke her heart," Roxanne says, her eyes serious. "From what Dom told me, she's inconsolable."

"Roxy," Lily snaps, "this is Teddy we're talking about; he hates hurting people's feelings, you _know_ that. He must feel _terrible_." Roxanne looks at her in disbelief and Lily fights the urge to slap her, because maybe they haven't spoken in two years but she still knows him better than anyone, and she'll protect him until the end of time. "Look, Roxy, he never wanted to be with her in the first place, he just felt like had to. Believe me, it's better that she found out about it sooner rather than later."

Roxanne's eyebrows hit her new bangs. "And how would _you_ know that?"

"Because he told me," Lily says simply.

"Right," Roxanne says, clearly skeptical. "When?"

Lily shrugs. "A while ago. I never thought that he would get up the courage to actually leave her, though." Something glints in her eyes, almost like respect – or pride. "Where is he now?"

"How would I know?" Roxanne snaps, starting to look angry. "Lily, Victoire is _devastated_, don't you care?"

"Actually," Lily answers, her voice like steel, "I don't, because I'm pretty sure Teddy feels even worse. Now, if you _don't_ mind, I'm going to find him and try to do something about it." She yanks the door open and clatters down the stairs, running past her confused parents who are drinking coffee in the kitchen, apparently uncaring of the fact that she's wearing the sundress that she slept in last night and she doesn't have on any shoes.

Outside, Lily pulls out her wand and spins on the spot, barely having to think about her destination. She's been there far too many times, even if she hasn't seen his apartment in the two years he's been dating Victoire because she refused to talk to him, which she's now starting to think was a really big mistake.

From the outside his apartment seems completely silent, but she's concerned and almost apprehensive because he didn't answer the door when she knocked. It only gets worse when the lock clicks with a simple _Alohomora_. She pushes the door open and steps in silently, but forgets and lets it fall shut with a bang as she surveys the damage inside with wide eyes.

There's stuff everywhere, as though Teddy has trashed the place, but that's impossible because he's the most organized person she knows. He's sitting on the couch in the middle of the floor, shirtless, head in his hands, shoulders shaking. She has only a second to take it all in before the door closes and he jump to his feet at the noise.

He's not even surprised to see her, scrubbing a hand across his face and attempting a smile. "Hey, Lils, how are you?" He asks in a voice that sounds too much like he's been crying.

"Teddy," she half-whispers, half-yells, "what did you _do?_"

"I got drunk," he says ruefully, surveying the damage in the room with guilty expression, and it's so very _Teddy_ of him that before Lily can think she's across the room in a second, hugging him as tightly as possible. It's like the last two years never even happened, and suddenly she's blinking back tears as she realizes all over again how much she loves him.

"I missed you," she whispers finally, and he raises his arms at last and hugs her back just as tightly.

"Me, too," he whispers back, and his voice sends shivers down her spine while her fingers, unbidden, start tracing patterns on his back.

He pulls away slowly. "Lily, don't."

"Don't what?" She asks innocently, all too aware of the heat burning in his eyes as he looks at her.

"You know," Teddy mumbles, shifting his weight and trying to avoid her stare. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" She says, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face, because she was almost positive of the reason why he left Victoire but there's nothing like confirmation of a good guess.

"Because I just left my girlfriend, because everyone in your family probably hates me right now, and because I'm still hung over and not thinking straight."

"Not good enough," she answers giddily, and throws herself back into his arms and kisses him as hard as she can without a second thought.

Of course he kisses her back, just as hard, and his hands are working their way under her dress and fisting in her hair as hers go back to tracing patterns on his bare skin, and it's heaven.

After much too short a time, he pulls back just enough to see her face. "Lily… I don't… do you think… should we really be doing this?"

"Probably not," she agrees, and continues talking right over whatever he tries to say next. "Do you love me?"

Teddy looks taken aback by the change of subject for a minute, but then he smiles and her heart just _melts_. "Only since you were about thirteen years old," he answers teasingly. "Do you love _me_?"

"Yes, you idiot," Lily says, rolling her eyes. "Only since _I _was thirteen years old."

And then he kisses her again and if she's ever been sure of one thing in her life, it's that from this moment on, they will be together.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review!

FL7


End file.
